<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Smp Oneshots by IHateYouToo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514658">Dream Smp Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHateYouToo/pseuds/IHateYouToo'>IHateYouToo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Kink, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, My First Smut, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, belly bulge, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHateYouToo/pseuds/IHateYouToo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m really bored and I think of myself as a decent writer, so why not make your wildest fantasies come true?<br/>You can request a lot of shit and I’ll accept it, and by a lot I mean a lot. I don’t care about being hated for writing bad things, it’s my passion to get better so why not get better by writing stuff I’ve never written and people want?</p>
<p>Read first chapter for requests and the very little stuff I will not do.<br/>Plus, no character tags anymore, I can write whatever shit I want, and only people who are looking for this will find it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requests forum for this very bad oneshots book. I will legit not judge you on the ship, kinks, angst prompts, whatever the hell you throw at me. <br/>I will only judge you if it goes against my very lenient rules.</p>
<p>
  <strong>WILL ADD TAGS AS CHAPTERS POST, THESE ARE JUST BASIC TAGS.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Types: </p>
<p>Angst</p>
<p>Fluff</p>
<p>Smut</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What you ask when you request:</p>
<p>Genre: (Ex: Angst, you can mix genre’s.)</p>
<p>Summary: (Needs to at least be basic, the more bare it is the shorter the oneshot.)</p>
<p>Ship(s): (If needed or is one)</p>
<p>Kinks: (If smut)</p>
<p>Au: (If not Dream Smp Au‘d.)</p>
<p>Top/Bottom: (If Smut)</p>
<p>Other: (Shit I forgot to put on the sign up sheet cause I’m tired, deal with it.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For Angst I can do a lot of Shit, including self harm, death, suicide, people hurting people, fights, torture, you name it I will probably do it. </p>
<p>Fluff is self explanatory, I don’t think there’s anything I won’t do, cause it’s just fluffy happy stuff. Might be shorter, Idk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The very little stuff I will not do:</p>
<p>1. Smut with Philza, come on man, he’s like dad.</p>
<p>2. A character I don’t know very well, like Jack Manifold. They can be side characters but no main-plotted.</p>
<p>3. Any potty kinks, not my forte to write. </p>
<p>4. I will not age down any characters for smut below 16,</p>
<p>5. Man I don’t follow the timeline well, so if I don’t get a character, moment, or like aura of the room right just stfu, I’m trying man.</p>
<p>6. I will do rape/non-con and underage shit, but it will be more vague and depending on the people it could outright be refused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smut Will Do:</p>
<p>A lot of kinks,</p>
<p>2+ People, Masturbation isn’t fun to write</p>
<p>Noncon / Rape</p>
<p>Drunk sex or any kind of drugged sex</p>
<p>Different POV’s</p>
<p>Public</p>
<p>Just ask and I’ll reply</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I think that’s all? I don’t know, just shoot me comments if I need to add something or if you have requests. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mine [Quackity x Dream x George] (Smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Among Us Au, very explicit.<br/>Kinks: Size Difference, Possessive Talk, Blood, Overstimulation, Face-fucking, Rough Sex, Double Penetration, Dirty Talk, Praise, Belly-Bulge, and Marking/Breeding.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(The words I usually use to describe is member and lengths, cause I know people get snippy at the use of cock and dick. So if you want me to use specific words, put it in your prompt or reply to your comment.)</p>
<p>A small hum lingered from his lips as he walked down the hallway, his task-tablet off and folded under his arm. They had just finished a meeting with the others and he only had one task left in electrical before he could go to bed. Surprisingly Schlatt hadn't made it to the meeting like he said he would, but Schlatt always lies so the shorter pushed the thought away. </p>
<p>Seeing the doors open in electrical made Quackity hopeful someone else was in there so he wasn't alone, but his hopes were shattered when the light only turned on when he got there. <em>Alone again,</em> he sighs under his breath, heading over to the wiring panel which had been left open. He examined the panel carefully, before looking through his blue backpack for some gloves. </p>
<p>His humming started to dim when the door shut behind him, and he turned around, mildly confused. The censors in the room should've kept them open while he was in here, but it still shut. All he could hear was the clicking of his boots as he went to the door, pressing his palm against it to try and get it to open. </p>
<p>A shiver danced up his spine as he got uneasy, his eyes searching around the darkroom for any signs of life other than himself. He backed himself away from the door confused and slightly scared as he stayed in the corner, right next to the air vent. </p>
<p>It all happened too quickly for him to take account of. </p>
<p>His mind swirled in confusion as a dim green suit jumped down from above him, his hands pulled up and pinned to the walls against his will. Quackity of course freaked out and yelped, kicking his feet at the person who pinned him. </p>
<p>He only ever calmed down when he managed to kick the helmet off the person, resulting in him to stare into the beautiful green eyes that had him pinned against the wall. "Dream?! What the fuck man, I thought you were like, a murderer!" He managed to breathe better now, staring into the beautiful face that traced down his body. "D-dream?"</p>
<p>Without hesitation, Dream leaned down into his neck and started nipping at it, causing him to freak out again and call out for help. He got startled by the sound of a vent opening behind him, stepping down on it harshly to stop whatever it was doing. </p>
<p>"Ow! What the fuck...?" A very posh British-boy called out, causing the man above him to snarl in defense, biting down on a sensitive spot in his neck. Quackity couldn't help but let out a very quiet moan, wincing and pressing further into the wall. </p>
<p>"G-George!" Quackity called out hopeful, completely forgetting he was in the vent. He just thought George could save him from the man currently biting his neck all over. Dreams gloved-hands gripped Quackity's wrist's tighter, a knee pressing in between his legs to hold the smaller boy up, letting his foot slip from the vent. </p>
<p>The vent popped open quickly, and in a blur, Quackity had been scooped out of Dreams rough grip and was now on the opposite side of electrical, a very posh-British boy holding him. He clung to George, not thinking very well as he starred at the green man laying on the ground, he looked pissed. </p>
<p>George held Quackity close to him, glaring at Dream. "We had a deal, Dream!" He was more confused now, looking between the two quickly as Dream got to his feet. George slipped his helmet off and tossed it towards where Dream's helmet lay, glaring at the man. </p>
<p>"Give him back, he's mine first!" Dream lunges at George, who easily dodges and panics, he knew Dream could beat him easily. Dodging and stepping away from Dream, he held out his open hand in a way to say 'stop!'. </p>
<p>Stepping back and cuddling into Quackity's neck, he sighed. "We can share him, double the marking, and breeding gives us a high chance!" George had always been good with words, or at least to Dream. Dream could never say no to George easily before. </p>
<p>With a soft snarl, Dream's new signature move, he gave in to his words and gave in. "Fine, but I get his ass first, or else." He glares at George, pulling out a knife. His words made Quackity start trying to fight against George, wanting to get away. George's grip was tight and firm though, his arm looped around his waist tightening. </p>
<p>Holding onto him tightly, George took out his knife and slid it down his chest, tearing his tight suit in half. Quackity of course was an idiot and struggled against him while he did this, causing the knife to scratch against his skin. Blood scratched the surface of his skin, bubbling up into little circles as George smirks. </p>
<p>Dream came up from behind the struggling man, gripping his wrists and licking the blood off his chest, causing it to smear. "L-let me go!" Quackity calls out in fear, but he can no longer deny how much having two hot guys on him made him turned on. </p>
<p>His suit was ripped in half, all the way to his feet as it was chucked off and into the corner, no longer needed. Dreams hands slid down his waist as he bit at his neck, trying to find the spot he had from earlier which caused him to moan. George lingered upwards though, his hands grasping onto Quackity's chin tightly as he forced him to give in and look at him. </p>
<p>"Good boy~" He smiles, his British accent managed to make it all hotter as he kissed him passionately. His lips smothered Quackity’s, giving him no time to breathe or fight back. Dreams long teeth managed to nip down on the spot from before, and the smaller moaned into the kiss, pressing back into him. </p>
<p>George didn't let this moan go to waste, quickly using his tongue to dominate his mouth for control. His hands gripped their smaller waist tightly, rounding behind it and grasping his ass instead, which Dream was already pressed against. </p>
<p>Quackity's hands gripped George's shoulder as Dream bit and marked all over his neck, unable to say anything or think well with his mouth controlled. Moaning in defeat, Quackity gave into the stronger boys demands and let them take him. </p>
<p>Dream was the first to pull away, his hands slapping George's hands away from Quackity's ass and having it to himself. George's hands returned tightly to the younger one's waist, never once parting from the very rough and dominated kiss. </p>
<p>Giving him no-time, he pulled off Quackity's boxers, kissing his lower back in return. Having to breathe, Quackity pulled far away from the kiss and watched Dream, his face glowing red in embarrassment. George easily grew jealous of the attention Dream was having though, nipping at his collarbone and pressing against his front. </p>
<p>Dream started nipping at his lower back, kissing and sucking and leaving marks as his hands gripped his ass tighter, not letting him move a lot. Squirming under his grip, Quackity moaned out and pressed close to George, not even trying to get away from their grip. He wouldn't ever admit it, but he was loving this attention and needed more. </p>
<p>Dreams fingers lingered up and pressed against Quackity's lips, wanting entrance to his mouth. Quackity agreed, letting the fingers into his mouth as he sucked on them, coating them with very loose saliva. His fingers moved in his mouth uncomfortably but he didn't stop, wanting to feel the rough hands on him. </p>
<p>George started marking his neck more, covering over Dreams marks just to piss him off. He left a few hickeys all around, too high up for Quackity to hide. Dreams wet fingers linger down to Quackity's entrance, pressing and prodding around the beginning to get some sort of reaction. Quackity just moans, pressing back and trying to get those fingers deeper into him. </p>
<p>George was easily jealous because of this bringing Quackity down to his knees and away from Dream. "You aren't the only ones to benefit." He growls, he and Dream still fighting as he takes off his own suit. Dream just adjusts, going on his knees as well and pressing his fingers back near his entrance. </p>
<p>George's boxers slipped off and his member sprang out easily, it looked far different than anything Quackity's seen before. Longer, bigger at the base was all he could think before it was pressed harshly against his lips. He knew what George wanted him to do, but he slightly hesitated, causing George to just push the tip in himself. </p>
<p>Getting distracted, Quackity's hands grasp the base as he pumps it, knowing what he was doing to help. He couldn't help but moan against his member when a finger prodded inside of him all the way. The vibrations from his lips caused George to grip his hair, pressing him down more onto his length. </p>
<p>The finger moved and pumped into him, spreading him out as he moaned, still bobbing his head on the member thrust into his mouth. George's fingers traced and gripped his tufts of hair, holding them tightly down so he didn't stop. He moved his hips very little, wanting Quackity to do the most effort.</p>
<p>Another long finger pressed into him, scissoring them and pressing them deep to stretch Quackity more. His moans and lewd noises were drowned out as he bobbed his head, getting further down on it. Getting impatient and wanting more, George slammed his head down so Quackity deep-throated him. He let out a groan in satisfaction, moving his hips in a constant rhythm In and out. </p>
<p>Choking and coughing, Quackity tried to lean away from George, only to feel the two fingers leave him. With an unsatisfied whine, he was pulled closer to George with his hair, pressing down to deep throat him again. The satisfied groans of George and the Moans from the smaller man under them turned Dream on, and he was ready. </p>
<p>Without warning something huge pressed against Quckity's entrance, pressing in without a second thought. The smaller man coughed and winced a little, trying not to be loud as the man continued to thrust into his mouth. He didn't know what had barely pressed into him, but he had an idea.</p>
<p>Suddenly, everything froze as that same object rammed deep into him, bottoming out a he coughed and forced himself away from George, whimpering and shaking a little in protest. Normally right now Quackity would say something funny in protest, but everything hurt too much, yet felt too good for him to even think. </p>
<p>"Fuck you're so tight~" A whisper came from behind his ear as a bare chest pressed against his back holding him close and staying deep in him. A clawed hand scraped against his cheek and wiped his tears, so he leaned into it to relax. </p>
<p>A small laugh came from in front of him, George speaking up again. "God Dream, be careful you, uh, fuck... I can see the bulge from his stomach!" Since Quackity wasn't the biggest man, from George's angle he can see the shape of the member inside of him, and god how much that turned him on. </p>
<p>Dreams small laugh that turned into a tiny wheeze distracted Quackity, so Dream took the time to thrust into him again. Quackity moaned loudly, going weak and using his hands to hold him up carefully. His whole body shook, but it only looked hotter to the two. </p>
<p>Flipping him and pinning his back to the ground was easy for Clay, and gave him better leverage over him to start a fast pace with his thrusts. Letting out strings after strings of lewd noises George finally decided he could do something as well, getting down and nipping at his chest.  </p>
<p>Squirming and moaning, Quackity couldn't focus on one thing or the other as he clung to George. His back arched almost enough for someone to fit under as Dream thrust into him, hitting spots he never knew was possible. Shaking and bucking his hips towards him he moaned as he hit his prostate. </p>
<p>Dream could tell he had hit his prostate, aiming for that spot as he watched his lewd facial expressions. George was blocking the way slightly, so Dream growled and pulled Quackity closer, thrusting deeper into him. </p>
<p>George of course noticed, glaring at Dream and nipping his neck this time, his hand going down and massaging his sensitive bud. He wished he could just have this to himself, but with Dream here that was never happening. </p>
<p>Getting distracted and becoming a moaning mess, Quackity soon approached his release, clinging to George tighter as Dream pounded into him, aiming for his prostate with each messy trust. Moaning out constantly made him tired as he shook, lewd noises escaping between his pursed lips. </p>
<p>Seeing an opening, George grabbed onto Quackity's member and pumped it a little, which was all it took for him to release into his hand and shake, panting. Bringing his hand up to his mouth, George licked it teasingly, Dream not stopping yet. He pounded into the smaller boy's body, getting closer to his release every time he hit close to his prostate. </p>
<p>Moaning and becoming overstimulated, Quackity gripped onto George tighter and squirmed his legs, tired but loving this too much to even tell them to stop. To be honest, he didn't think they'd stop if he asked. </p>
<p>The more overstimulated and tighter Quackity got just caused Dream to become closer and closer with each thrust, until finally he pushed in as deep as he could, releasing into him and riding down from his high. He didn't slow down for a while, overstimulating the poor boy until he pulled out. </p>
<p>"You're so amazing at this, Good Boy~" Dream smirked, staying out as he rubbed his waist and stood up. He and George glared at each other viciously, Dream getting pushed out of the way by George as he kneels down where he was. </p>
<p>Although still rough, George managed to be gentle and more caring with Quackity, tracing his thumb down his cheek and to his lips, pressing against them as he stared into his eyes lustfully. He refused to let him go, he was basically telling him he was his. </p>
<p>Kneeling down and biting his neck harshly, he sunk his fangs in and marked him completely, his hips lining up at his entrance as he continued to distract him with the act. Quackity sure loved it though, moaning and tilting his head, letting him mark him anywhere he even desired. </p>
<p>Letting out a more lewd moan, Quackity actually spoke up for once. "If you're going to fucking tease my entrance like that you'll be the bottom soon.." His prideful nature wouldn't give in that he was bottoming for Dream and George. He tried to trick himself into thinking he could actually top George, when that Dream is far away. </p>
<p>"Oh, really~?" George liked this idea, knowing what the both of them had planned. He rolled onto his back and pulled the weaker one on top of him, pushing him down and holding his hands with a growl. "Bounce," George demanded, pressing his tip against his entrance. </p>
<p>Quackity, having already gone this far, had nothing to lose. He couldn't admit that he didn't enjoy this, so why the hell not just work to make it better? Slowly rocking his hips and sitting completely down on his length, Quackity let out an airy moan, bouncing his hips up and down with every thrust up from George. </p>
<p>Dream stood behind Quackity, admiring how his body seemed to perfectly shake and bounce with the rhythm of his movements. Taking out his knife, he slowly pressed it into his back and smirked. "Let's make this more fun, shall we?" He let out a small laugh that didn't turn into a wheeze and that scared Quackity, Dream was being serious.</p>
<p>The cool blade pressed into his skin, cutting and scratching it up as he moaned and whimpered, unable to lose his rhythm with George now that he started thrusting up into him. Loud moans left his mouth as blood kept dripping down his back, having a cut every few seconds. </p>
<p>Finally, Dream got tired of this and watched as Quackity got close again just from bouncing slowly on George. He wanted him to himself, or at least most of him.</p>
<p>Feeling the cold chest of Dream felt amazing as Quackity leaned into him, all hot and bothered as he reached another release soon. He didn't have any idea what Dream was planning until another tip poked and prodded his already squeezed entrance, making him panic.</p>
<p>"n-No it won't fit-" He cut himself off with a cry out, moaning as Dream pressed deep into him and started trusting up with the same fluid motion as George. Overwhelmed and smother, Quackity moaned out one more time before releasing on George, panting and going week as both the impostors filled him up to the brim. </p>
<p>They were both very vocal as Dream nipped Quackity's ear, completely biting down on it and teasing it as George got closer to his release, knowing Dream wouldn't release again. With a few more thrusts and a very sloppy finish, George released deep inside Quackity, growing him tighter as they pulled out. </p>
<p>"F-fuck that was amazing." Dream cursed under his breath, standing up and pulling his suit and helmet back on. He watched as Quackity clung to George, who was a little stuck and couldn't move. </p>
<p>"U-uh, Dream help?" He asked hopefully, not wanting to be caught naked with a boy covered in Knife marks and Imposter mating inside him. But Dream just laughed and waved, hopping into the vent and disappearing, leaving the two. </p>
<p>Without a second thought George got up and kicked open the vent, kicking both Quackity's ruined stuff and his tight suit in there. Sure, he would need to figure out what to do with Alex and how to get his suit on in a vent, but that was better than being caught. </p>
<p>So, slipping down into the vent with the exhausted sleeping boy on his chest, George sighed and locked it back shut. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy shit I did not expect so many of you what the fuck- well now I feel disappointed for taking so long and having shitty writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cute [Tommy X Tubbo] (Fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a small fluffy chapter of a new relationship, one small lime scene but nothing bad at all,, just making out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo was nervous, twiddling with his hoodie as his feet rocked back and forth, waiting for the door to open in front of him. He had a bag on his back, one full to the brim with stuff because he didn’t know what to bring and what was normal to bring. </p><p>He had just rung the doorbell to his new boyfriend's house, which caused a lot of excitement anyway. But the nervousness was because he was Tubbo’s best friend, and now they’re trying out a relationship together. They hadn’t even told their parents yet, so they would have to be careful about that, too.</p><p>He tries taking a deep breath, shutting his eyes and fiddling with his sweater more, it helped him relax and feel safe, the same way Tommy did. He wished to always feel this safe, he loved it.</p><p>He heard footsteps coming down the staircase, yelling ensuing between a mother and their son as a small smile lingers onto Tubbo’s face. Tommy was always the loud, yell-y type, and he got it from his mother who wasn’t afraid to yell back at him.</p><p>Sure, somebody who didn’t know the close relationship between them might think the yelling was a bad thing, but really, if there wasn’t any yelling that’s when you should be worried. </p><p>Pulling the door open quickly, Toby jumped when Tommy was suddenly in front of him, smiling like a dork. There he was, his boyfriend, finally in front of him.</p><p>He couldn’t help but jump at him, his arms locking around his neck as he pulled him into a tight hug. Tommy was pulled down to Tony’s height of course, which was uncomfortable, but he’d do anything for Toby.</p><p>Tommy chuckled and held him close, the same Tommy laugh escaping his throat. “God, you’re so clingy Toby!” It was a joke, of course, he easily hugged him back tightly, cuddling back into him to return his affection. </p><p>They were both super clingy, neither of them could lie.</p><p>It took a while for either of them to let go of the other, Toby even wrapped his legs around Tommy so he didn’t have to leave, to let go of him.</p><p>Tommy, of course, started teasing him, a blush on his face as he grabbed his bag for him, another arm looped under him so he didn’t fall at all. He may say Toby’s the clingy one, but he was willing to go around the earth fifty times just to hug the short man again.</p><p>Tommy’s mother knew about their relationship already and approved of it, smiling at them as Tommy struggles to make it upstairs. Toby was giggling a lot, playing with Tommy’s hair to annoy him, and teasing him with kind joking words.</p><p>”Wow, you’re not that strong, huh-“ Toby couldn’t help but burst out laughing as Tommy yells out in frustration, growling as he drops the shorter boy onto the stairs, continuing to drag the bags up it.</p><p>”Tomathy Innit get back here and carry your boyfriend up the stairs! You don’t just drop him!” Toby of course didn’t care, brushing himself off and waving to his mother, going after Tommy.</p><p>That’s how their relationship worked, Tommy was obsessed with Toby, and Toby would push him over the edge. Then Tommy gets mad, and everyone else babies Toby.</p><p>It's a constant loop.</p><p>Sitting on Tommy’s bed, he watches as he sets up Toby’s monitor, growling at the cords and how difficult this was. Toby would help, but he didn’t know where any of the plug-ins were or how to hook it up to Tommy’s stuff. </p><p>But to be honest, it didn’t look like Tommy knew either.</p><p>So he started to wander his room, looking at his things. He had a lot of photos, especially of him and his friends, and some of him little and dressed up. He guesses those were little kid dances.</p><p>”Awwww Tommy look at you!” Toby picked up a photo of him when he was somewhere around 5, dressed up in a tiny purple suit. He looked adorable, with his toothy grin and his hair swooped out of his face.</p><p>He saw the photo and swiped it from his hands immediately, hiding it in his case and grumbling under his breath. “Don’t look at those...” He was red, probably from embarrassment.</p><p>Sighing, Toby goes and grabs my remotes, turning them on and seeing the PlayStation hooked up and worked. “Let’s play!” He cheers happily, jumping onto the bed.</p><p>Tommy sighed, pretending to be annoyed as he takes the controller aggressively, smirking. “You’re on, bee-boy.” </p><p>They played bedwars for multiple hours, Toby kept winning because Tommy kept making multiple enemies and they all targeted him, while Toby just kept stacking up.</p><p>He was getting aggravated and kept yelling and shouting, eventually, he did learn that he needed to stop making everyone mad, and now they were in a super close match, running away from the ender dragon.</p><p>Suddenly as Toby was running, he felt a shiver going down his side as he giggles, fingers dancing along his stomach as they tickle him.</p><p>Yelping, Toby tries to push Tommy’s hand away so he didn’t lose, a giant smile on his face as he laughs. He couldn’t manage to push Tommy away, so he tugged on his shirt, dropping his controller and squirming against him. </p><p>“Tommy! No fair!” He laughs, squirming and falling onto the ground, managing to drag Tommy along with him, panting as the fingers suddenly stopped tickling him.</p><p>Panting, Toby looks up at Tommy, who was beat red with embarrassment, and shuffles a little, his hands beside Toby’s head.</p><p>Oh, Toby finally realized he was pinned under Tommy, blushing and looking away, a small smile on his face. “Hi...”</p><p>Tommy smiles, leaning close and surprising them both. “Hi..” He shuts his eyes and presses a kiss onto his lips, unable to help it. </p><p>Toby was blushing badly, kissing back surprised. He didn’t know what to do, how to do it, or even if he was doing it right, he right now it didn’t matter. His lips synced with Tommy’s, and he followed his rhythm, letting him lead.</p><p>Tommy’s hands carefully play with his hair as he keeps him pinned under him, twirling his hair and smiling softly. </p><p>Neither wanted to move forwards, they loved this and wanted this to last forever. Sure, this was both of their first kisses so it couldn’t, but they could try.</p><p>But their moment was ruined, as the door across from them opened, surprising them both and making them part away to look.</p><p>Tommy’s mother stood in the doorway, phone in her hand as she froze, staring at them with a sly smirk. “Oh yeah, Toby’s doing fine. They’re just playing a ‘game’,”</p><p>Toby’s face went flushes an embarrassed smile reached his face, his hands covering it. Tommy on the other hand was embarrassed and flustered, starting to shout nonsense at his mother to get out.</p><p>”Awww okay, I’ll leave you two alone~,” She smirks, heading downstairs and shutting the door on them again, leaving two flustered teens together.</p><p>”i-Uh, I’ll get off..” Tommy muttered, softly for once as he got up, offering Toby a hand up as well.</p><p>Taking his hand, Toby stood up with a smile, leaning close and kissing his cheek. “I liked that.”</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I fucking have 5 drafts to finish I hate this.</p><p>This is mostly just fluff cause that’s what I like their relationship to be. Request by vol_que, and I’m not used to writing this stuff but who cares?</p><p>Anyway, I had a few questions.</p><p>1: When you guys say Rape/Non-con, tell me if it’s full on Rape or just no concent.<br/>I define them as<br/>Rape: The person doesn’t want to do it and has stated that.<br/>Non-con: The person hasn’t stated that they want to or not.</p><p>2: Are you guys comfortable with Tommy X Toby? Like with Fluff or lemons or would you wish I keep it out of this book?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>